starryproductionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Shimmer
Shimmer, one of the main characters in Mystik, she's best friends with Kyle. She is a fairy and actually quiet dangerous. She knows how to use an umbrella to protect herself and likes to "poof" (vanishes from one place and appearing in another) a lot. Mystik-Mystik Begins 1, Season 1 Shimmer and Kyle poof randomly in front of Sorren, a mortal, by accident, they quickly run away, and appear strangely at class the next day. They then meet with Sorren to try and convince him to keep them a secret. Mystik-Secrets 2, Season 1 Shimmer, Kyle, and Kelly are in class and Shimmer is ready to learn, unlike Kyle, Kelly is busy doodling and hands Shimmer the letter explaining that she knows what they are. They race to the woodpile and consult her about this. Then leave and discover that Kyle's necklace has gone missing. Mystik-The Umbrella Battle 3, Season 1 Shimmer and Kelly go to try and find Kyle before it's too late, but Shimmer looses Kelly along the way, and talks to Kyle by herself. He chases her away and then he catches her and throws her to the ground, she tells him that he's gone crazy and tells Kelly to give her her umbrella. Kelly Does so and Shimmer and Kyle fight. Kelly runs in and saves Shimmer's life by throwing Beary at Kyle, Shimmer then rushes to Beary whom Kelly tried the necklace around's neck and she grabs it then tackling Kyle after he bites Kelly, putting his necklace back around his neck, turning him back to the good side. Mystik-The Dream 4, Season 1 ﻿This video takes place in Kelly's dream, where you do in fact see Shimmer, and apparently she likes to lick trees. After Kelly awakes, Kyle and Shimmer try to find the Mountain Witch to get a potion that'll save Kelly from turning into a vampire. Mystik-The Enemy Revealed 5, Season 1 A new kid, Damien, comes to school, and Shimmer's very friendly to him, but Kyle doesn't trust him, and warns Shimmer to stay away. Later, Shimmer is walking with Kelly and Sorren and they attack her, luckily Kyle was there and told Shimmer to run off, and she ran right into Damien, then he had Shimmer thrown up against a wall and Kyle had to save her again, at the end, Kyle and Shimmer ran off, leaving Kelly and Sorren with the Mountain Witch. Mystik-The Truth 6, Season 1 Shimmer and Kyle walk up to find Mr. Blub still in time out, then Kelly walks in and informs them that Sorren was dead! Kyle and Shimmer ask Kelly how it happened and she explains. Later, Shimmer throws Sorren a funeral, Kelly, Beary, and Mr. Blub also attended. Then Sorren sent The Mountain Witch to kill Shimmer, but Shimmer ended up destroying her just as Sorren had thought. Later, Damien ran at Shimmer, Kyle and Kelly and threw Kelly to the ground. Once Kyle had thrown Damien to the ground, Sorren ran out and slashed both Kyle and Shimmer, also stealing Kyle's necklace. Mystik-Dark Tragedies 1, Season 2 Kyle has gotten his necklace stolen again, Shimmer takes Kelly and gets her away from him as quick as she can. She begins freaking out and is determined to get his necklace back. Later, Beary gets stolen and Kelly freaks out and Shimmer forbids her from going looking for him. Shimmer then begins looking for Kelly and realizes she probably went looking for Beary, which she did. Then she hears Kelly scream and runs into the woods, trying to save her. But Sorren intercepts her and Kyle bites Kelly. Sorren and Shimmer.JPG Shimmer and truck.JPG Shimmer and Kelly.JPG Kelly and Shimmer.JPG Shimmer and Ella.JPG Funeral.jpg ﻿ Category:Mystik Category:Taylor Keller Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Females